1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved cosmetic formulations which contain gliadin as a naturally occurring protein polymer. More particularly, the formulations of the invention are preferably selected from the group consisting of hair care products, e.g., low volatile organic compound (VOC) hairsprays, hair shampoos and shampoo conditioners, hair styling gels, hair conditioners, and hair reparatives, as well as sunscreens, shaving creams and bath and shower gels. The invention pertains to such formulations wherein gliadin is preferably dispersed in an aqueous solvent system with other additional ingredients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hairsprays have long been provided as a grooming aid for hairstyling and maintenance purposes. These formulations have been placed in pressurized containers with propellants, or in non-pressurized bottles equipped with simple pump sprayers. Generally, prior hairspray formulations have included significant amounts of synthetic polymers such as polymethylmethacrylate or other acrylic acid-based polymers, vinylmethyl ethers, maleic anhydride or polyvinyl pyrrolidone.
In recent years, environmental concerns have led to the enactment of increasingly stringent VOC standards for hairsprays and other like products. Indeed, the State of California is presently proposing that these products have a maximum VOC content of 55%. At the same time, many consumers have expressed a strong preference for products either devoid of or using only a minimum of synthetic resins; rather, these consumers prefer "all natural" products where possible.
Gliadin is a single-chained protein having an average molecular weight of about 30,000-40,000, with an isoelectric point at pH 4.0-5.0. Gliadin can be obtained by fractionation of wheat gluten and is considered to be a premium product. Gliadin is known to improve the freeze thaw stability of frozen doughs and also improve microwave stability. The product may also be used as a chewing gum base replacer, a pharmaceutical binder, and to improve the texture and mouth feel of pasta products; although gliadin has also been used in certain cosmetic products, it has never found utility in hairsprays or similar compositions.
An enormous variety of other cosmetic products have been produced through the years, for example all manner of lotions, gels, facial masks, sunscreens, shaving creams and hair restoratives. Here again, the consuming public has expressed a desire to purchase and consume products of this character which include "naturally occurring" ingredients insofar as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,614 describes a gliadin-containing composition for improving skin texture and moisture, and to diminish wrinkles. The product described in the '614 patent contains gibberellic acid as well as gliadin and lysine. The product contains sufficient acid to give an acid pH, estimated to be no higher than about 4. The '614 patent does not describe any hair product, shaving cream, sunscreen or bath and shower gel.